1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressure operated spray applicators and specifically to such applicators designed to apply textured materials to perform touchup and repair work on walls and ceilings of rooms.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Often, in the construction of new buildings utilizing a blown texture finish for the walls and ceilings, it is desirable to have a means of applying touchup textured wall covering which matches that previously applied for certain touchups such as the repair of blisters or finishing around light boxes. Furthermore, in the repair of older homes or during remodeling certain problems occur such as covering of cracks in the walls or ceilings, the repair of which requires the application of a wall texture material which matches that previously applied. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an applicator which is easily maneuverable and capable of applying a small amount of texture material in a manner whereby the actual texture of the applied finish can be adjusted to the previously existing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,571, issued Mar. 23, 1976 to Rash, shows a self-contained portable pressure apparatus and hand gun assembly for applying a texture coating material to walls for textured touchup and the like. The Rash apparatus includes a pressurized tank releasably fastened on a backpack carrier for carrying the tank on the back of a user during operation thereof. A line pressure control and a flexible hose coupling assembly couples the tank to a spray gun having a feed hopper. U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,645, issued Nov. 14, 1950 to Winks et al shows a spraying apparatus having an air pressure tank which is manipulated by hand to build up a pressure in the container by which liquid is discharged through a spray nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,511, issued Apr. 9, 1974 to Good, Jr., shows a portable fire extinguisher having a backpack water tank connected by a hose to a hand held gun having a discharge nozzle and a selectably operable compressed gas driven pump positioned between the tank and the nozzle for pumping water at high pressure through the nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,092, issued June 29, 1976 to Ballu, shows a manually operated man portable sprayer comprising a reciprocating pump, the body of which extends through the upper wall of a reservoir through which it can be caused to slide by a side mounted actuating lever. The pump is disposed centrally in relation to the reservoir. Force is transmitted to the actuating lever to the pump body by a stirrup-shaped 2-branch connecting rod having its top hingedly connected to the pump body and coextensive therewith.